ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Anime Guide
The following is a list of episodes of the Hajime no Ippo anime. Early Days *Round 1: The First Step *Round 2: The Results of Effort *Round 3: Tears of Joy *Round 4: Shadow Boxing *Round 5: Three Months to Counter *Round 6: Gong on the Rematch *Round 7: The Destructive Power of 1 cm *Round 8: The Promise to Meet Again *Round 9: C Class License *Round 10: Debut Match! *Round 11: Tenacity for Victory *Round 12: A Hoodlum Friend's Declaration Rookie King Tournament *Round 13: Opening of the Rookie King Tournament *Round 14: Strong Arms! Hook vs. Upper *Round 15: A Contest of Endurance *Round 16: Premonition of a Hard Battle *Round 17: Ippo on the Beach *Round 18: Clinch *Round 19: KO Dream *Round 20: Threat of the Shotgun *Round 21: How to Capture a Genius *Round 22: Forward! Forward!! *Round 23: Another Semi-Final *Round 24: To the Place We Promised... *Round 25: Every Emotion *Round 26: Battle of Distance *Round 27: Death Match *Round 28: Victory or Defeat *Round 29: The Naniwa Rocky *Round 30: To Enemy Ground *Round 31: Footprints of Fierce Battles *Round 32: Strike with Your Right! *Round 33: The Force of the Smash *Round 34: The Rookie King Champion Road *Round 35: The Continuing Journey *Round 36: Meeting the Champion *Round 37: Something to Strive For *Round 38: The Two Rookie Kings *Round 39: Challenge in a Foreign Country *Round 40: A Counter to Surpass a Counter *Round 41: Geromichi's Fight *Round 42: Sympathy for a Dream *Round 43: The Speed Star *Round 44: The Ring's Blind Spot *Round 45: White Fang of The Wolf *Round 46: Become the Gazelle! *Round 47: The Hidden Fighting Spirit *Round 48: The Red Wolf - The match between Volg and Ippo begins. *Round 49: The Courage to Believe - Volg and Ippo continue to duke it out in a hard-fought and long battle *Round 50: Something to Convey - The end of the Volg match. *Round 51: Group Date - group date, literally. Ippo walks Mashiba's Kumi home *Round 52: Challenger - recap episode *Round 53: So I Can Be Myself - background episode for Date Eiji *Round 54: Fists of the King *Round 55: Japanese Featherweight Title Match *Round 56: The Power in My Way *Round 57: Conclusion *Round 58: Heartbreak Ippo vs. Sendou II *Round 59: Look of Loss - Ippo gets depressed over his loss. Volg and Sendou fight for the featherweight title *Round 60: Rival *Round 61: Comeback Anxiety *Round 62: Comeback *Round 63: Fiery Youth Aoki and Kimura's history as thugs *Round 64: Days of Enthusiasm Aoki and Kimura's first fights *Round 65: Summer of the Kamogawa Troop Training camp *Round 66: Takamura-san's Tears bear boxing *Round 67: The Kamogawa Gym Moves Out - Takamura has a chance at fighting the #2 ranked guy in the world *Round 68: The Coach's Crisis - nothing happens *Round 69: The Southpaw Trap Sendou fights the southpaw *Round 70: The Young Punk *Round 71: Time for the Showdown *Round 72: Lallapallooza *Round 73: Surpass That Time *Round 74: Mix-Up *Round 75: A Step Further *Round 76: Boxer's Fists Other *Champion Road (TV Movie) *Extra Round: Kimura vs. Mashiba (OAV) Category:Anime *